A display element of a general liquid crystal display device is configured by a TFT array substrate, which has a display area configured by a plurality of vertical wirings and horizontal wirings formed on the substrate and has wirings arranged to extend to a peripheral area so as to transmit signals to the respective wirings of the display area, and a counter substrate, which is arranged to face the display area of the TFT array substrate, and liquid crystals between the TFT array substrate and the counter substrate being overlapped with each other. A flexible substrate having a driving IC mounted thereon is connected to a mounting terminal part of the wirings in the peripheral area of the TFT array substrate to transmit an output signal from a circuit substrate to the display area.
In case of adopting the above-described connection method, the driving IC generates heat upon driving and the characteristics of the driving IC or liquid crystals are thus deteriorated due to the heat, so that display unevenness may be caused. Therefore, in order to radiate the heat generated from the driving IC, a thermally-conductive member, which contains a filler having high heat conductivity, is interposed between the driving IC mounted on the flexible substrate and a frame supporting a display panel. Accordingly, the heat is thus transferred to the frame, so that a temperature increase of the driving IC is prevented or suppressed (for example, refer to Patent Document JP-A-2007-226068).